


No escape

by Xbertyx



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xbertyx/pseuds/Xbertyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based at the abbey in Russia. Tala is abused and envys Kai for being treated better due to his family ties. </p><p>Done for a 1000 word challenge where I wasn't allowed to use 'the'</p>
            </blockquote>





	No escape

A cold wind blew around a deserted looking abbey. It was so cold it could even chill an artic wolf to its very core. Snow fell in blankets, building up and covering everything in its path. Soon there was nothing but white to be seen. It had been snowing for days now and a young ginger boy wished for this storm to end. He was drained from seeing nothing but white outside his bedroom window. He prayed for a means to escape. If this snow would just cease, he could go outside. He could get away, even for just an hour, from seeing and feeling such horrors. Horrors that this abbey housed. Horrors that he felt were only shoved onto him. But that was a lie, he could never escape.

 His bedroom door creaked open and this poor boy's whole body went ridged in fright. He knew what was coming and he could do nothing to stop it. After sixteen awful years of abuse, he hadn't any energy left to run or even fight. In years gone by, he would have. Ran around his room, kicked at his abuser. He'd scratch and claw, ending up being bound to his bed for all his troubles. He'd cry and beg that awful man to stop. None of it made any difference and with time he realised there was no point in reacting. No point in doing anything other than screwing his eyes tightly shut and trying to pretend he was anywhere but here.

 He couldn't even pretend all that well. This abbey was all he'd even known. That and a few bey stadiums. He'd never knew of a home, with a loving family and maybe a dog or two. He knew nothing about family and love seemed but a myth. He couldn't wish for those things, as he could barely register in his head what they were. As such, pretending at such a time was no use. It wasn't real, just a fantasy which wasn't even convincing to him.

 He made no sound as he was shoved into plain white pillows, legs pushed open and hips pulled up. Yes, he was scared because he knew of that pain. Pain that was forever etched into pale skin, mixed with grazes and bruises caused by his abuser. Screaming would do nothing, he knew that. Reacting to his awful pain would achieve nothing but more bruises and hardened thrusts.

 Tears slipped from his eyes as he felt that monster pressing inside him. He felt like nothing but a play thing. Maybe that's all he would ever be? He felt a hand gripping into his hair, pulling his head back sharply as kisses and licks were planted on his neck. It made his insides quiver in disgust. How dare he treat me like this? Maybe I deserve it? He never hurts another as badly as he hurts me.

 Soft whimpers fell from his lips, as much as he tried to stop them. He knew what that monster would say and as that thought passed in his mind, it became reality. "Oh you like that don't you? My little Tala. It makes you feel so good inside doesn't it." A shiver ran down his small back at those words, as a rough hand wrapped around his intimate area. A moan left him as back arched and toes curled. He didn't want this to happen. He didn't want his body to react in such a way but he couldn't stop it. As liquid seeped onto creased bed sheets below him, he felt such revolution towards himself, aswell as this man who was above him and inside him all at once.

 With a sharp grunt, Tala knew it was over for tonight. He could lie in bed and pretend nothing had happened. He could push dark memories from all those years away and just try to get some sleep. As his eyes slipped shut, his room mate entered through an old wooden door. That door where nail marks from awful past experiences were still marked thick into softening wood.

 Tala looked up at this boy, who would never know of such abuse and torment. He was privileged, enough to never have to deal with rape or beatings. His name was Kai and he was grandson to head governor of this abbey. It made Tala sick with envy to think of what it would be like if he was lucky like this other boy.

 Before he realised, angry tears were falling down his face. Kai noticed it straight away and walked in front of him, bending down to look Tala straight into his beautiful blue eyes. "Why are you crying? Man up would you."

 There were no words, in such an instance, to describe harsh sorrow and reality that hit this boy straight in his heart. He knew Kai was right. There was nothing he could do. He just had to tough it out, until he made it big as a beyblader or ended up being killed. His abuser would eventually tire of him, even if he hadn't in these long sixteen years, spent full of hits and thrusts.

 Tala was sure one day he would be abandoned and threw out into Russia 's grueling winter, to freeze or starve to death. Maybe he would just be killed, body hidden and never spoken of again. No one cared about him anyway. Nobody spoke of his sorrows, of bruised wrists from chains of his bed or of blood running down soft pale thighs.

 But maybe Kai knew? Maybe Kai cared? Maybe that was why he told Tala in his moment of sorrow to be brave. To be strong. All of those thoughts were hurting Tala, making his mind spin in confusing circles. He had no idea of any answers to his problems. One thought came to mind however, tonight he would find out. Find out if he meant anything to this stoic grey haired boy, with blue triangles painted on a face that never smiled.

 He looked deep into Kai's eyes, speaking slowly, carefully. "Why do...you care? Maybe I want to give up and let them kill me."

 Kai's face didn't faulter as he spoke. "You may not think anyone cares. You may believe we all hate you or just push you under a rug and pretend your abuse doesn't exist. No. I care. I came here to tell you to be brave for a reason."

 Tala looked at him for a while, in shock, before he spoke again. "What...reason?" He gasped as Kai's lips pushed against his. Tonges slipping gently, lacing together.

 He pulled away, speaking softer than usual. "Because we're leaving. I'm getting you out of this wretched abbey. I love you." Just like that, snow seemed to melt and a heart that felt useless for all those years came alive. For once in his miserable, brutal life, hope came bursting from inside of him.


End file.
